


Would you really kiss me?

by softestdahyun



Category: SaiDa - Fandom, TWICE - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 22:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestdahyun/pseuds/softestdahyun
Summary: A fan's question leaves Dahyun wondering if Sana really meant her answer.





	Would you really kiss me?

**Author's Note:**

> Hii! so this is my very first fic ever, and it had to be saida! i hope that everyone that reads it enjoys it, and i'd love to see your comments about it!  
> also i'd like to thank @dahyunayeon (ao3) for reading it and helping me! i learnt a lot, and i really appreciate that you took the time to help me!

It had been a tiring day for all members. They had a fan sign; which meant talking to lots of fans, taking lots of pictures, and doing fan service. They enjoy it, it’s part of their job, and seeing their hard work pay off like this, seeing how the fans react to their music, it was a nice feeling.

 

It had been two hours since they arrived at their dorms, Dahyun had already taken her make-up off, had a shower, and right now she was just enjoying some random Youtube videos on her phone while laying on her bed. Everyone was on their own, Tzuyu was watching Chaeyoung draw some doodles on the living room; Jihyo, Momo, Nayeon, and Jeongyeon were watching a movie while cuddling all together on the sofa, and Mina was laying next to Momo playing some survival game on her phone.

 

Sana had just ended eating her ramen after taking off her make-up, and changing to more comfortable clothes so she walked to the living room, she saw everyone there but Dahyun, so she feels curious about where the black-haired girl was. She walked towards Jihyo and leaned down to be closer to her.

 

"Hey, where's Dahyun?" She asked almost whispering, Jihyo jumped a bit on her sit by the sudden sound against her ear, she hadn't felt Sana, she looked up and smiled.

 

"Oh, she's in her room, she wanted to rest, and didn't feel like watching a movie with us," She looked back at the tv after answering.

 

Sana smiled and looked at the dorm's door after slowly walking towards it, while in front of it the blonde-haired girl doubted if she should go in, her friend wanted to rest after all. She gave it a thought for a few seconds, but then softly knocked on the door, she looked down while waiting for a reply and opened the door after she heard the words "Come in!"

 

Sana walked in, and closed the door behind her, then rushed to jump next to the korean girl, and asked: "What are you doing so alone, Dahyun-ah?"

 

Dahyun turned her phone's screen off and looked at her, "I didn't feel like watching a movie, today was a tiring day, unnie"

  


She wasn't feeling upset, or anything, but she had been overthinking a lot after the day's fan sign, as usual, when they were taking their pictures there were lots of fans holding banners with their favorite "ships", and they posed with them, of course there had to be a Saida one, and she wasn't against the idea of posing with Sana, she was comfortable with her, yes, her blonde friend was very into skinship, and hugging, and she proved it again today when they were posing and Sana surprised her with some small kisses on her cheek while hugging her by her waist.

 

The overthinking started when a fan shouted "Sana, would you give Dahyun a kiss?" and the blonde girl laughed and answered "Of course" and gave her that surprising kiss on her cheek, Dahyun reacted by laughing and pulling away a bit, trying to not show her blushing cheek.

  


"Yes, it was a tiring day, would you like me to leave you to rest?" Sana asked her with a warm smile while slowly standing up from the bed.

 

Dahyun sat quickly and replied, "No, no, you can stay, I just didn't want all the sound from the movies and the girls, you can stay if you want"

 

She tried to relax herself after saying all that way too fast, and the blonde girl noticed it.

 

"Dahyun, are you okay? You seem troubled" she frowned looking at the korean girl's reaction to her question, she avoided her eyes, and she saw her playing with her hands.

  


Dahyun heard her, but she wanted to avoid her, she knew that if she looked at her friend directly into her eyes, she would blush, and feel more nervous than she was already feeling, why was she feeling that way? Sana was always like that, and not just with her, but with all the other girls, why was this any different? Why was this kiss on her cheek any different than all the others she had given her? Was it because of the question? She didn’t know, and she was already overthinking so much, and Sana was looking at her, frowning, but all of this stopped when she felt warm hands on holding her own.

 

"You know you can talk to me, what's going on in that sweet mind of yours?" She asked with a soft smile while caressing Dahyun's hand with her thumb, and that's why she questions everything, every little touch, every caring word, every time Sana just knew, and she just showed so much care.

 

"Can I ask you something, Sana-unnie?" she says, regretting it the second she pronounced those words, if she asked her what was on her mind, it could change everything, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to see how everything would turn out, but she had already made Sana feel intrigued.

  


"Of course, you can ask me anything, what do you want to know?" her answer made Dahyun feel so nervous, she wanted to ask, but did she want to know the answer?

 

"No...forget about it. It's okay" she said pulling back a bit, but Sana didn't let her.

 

"Hey, you can tell me, what's going on?" Sana moved closer to her, and Dahyun slowly looked up.

 

"W-would you do it?" the black haired girl asked in almost a whisper, if it wasn't because Sana was really close to her, she may not have heard her, but she did, "Do wh-"

 

Dahyun interrupted her and spoke a bit louder this time "W-what you said at the fan sign, would you really kiss me?"

 

She blushed and looked at their hands feeling extra nervous, and Sana could notice this, her hands were shaking, so she squeezed them a bit while she let out a small laugh, leaving Dahyun in confusion for a bit, why was she laughing? it was a serious question, and her blushing cheeks were a proof of that.

  


"Of course, silly, I even gave you a kiss after that question, why do you ask?" the blonde girl said smiling, still caressing Dahyun's hand with her thumb.

 

"No, I mean…" Dahyun had trouble saying the next words, Sana misunderstood, maybe it was a sign that perhaps she shouldn't ask her, and just keep things the way they were, but Dahyun had already made up her mind about asking the girl, and honestly, right now she wanted to know, because even if the answer wasn't the one that she was expecting, what was she expecting anyways? a yes? what would that mean for her? but if it was a ‘No', then it would just make things easier for her to just forget about her confused thoughts about Sana.

  


"I mean, not kiss my cheek…but truly kiss me," She whispered the last words, expecting for a reaction, which she noticed clearly when she felt the warm feeling in her hands disappear.

 

Sana didn’t mean to just stop holding her hands, but she didn’t expect the question, but as soon as she saw Dahyun lower her eyes with a bit of sadness, she took her hands and put her closer to her chest.

 

"I would," She answered louder than she expected, but Sana didn't regret it, she meant what she said.

 

This made Dahyun look at her directly into her eyes, she didn't see playfulness in Sana's eyes, she was serious, actually, Dahyun had seen the girl that serious only a few times, she usually had her playful smile, doesn't matter what the subject was, so this gave her a bit more security, and made her feel less nervous, what was she supposed to do now? She didn't think that that would be the answer, even if she wanted it to be, she didn't think that she would go this far, should she ask her to "prove it"? or just move on, and ignore everything that just happened, but as soon as Sana spoke she realized she didn't need to overthink it anymore.

 

“Actually, I wouldn’t just do it, I would _like_ to do it. But I wasn't gonna do it without knowing that you wanted it as well, Dahyun-ah," She said with a smile now, "I mean, I still won't do it, unless you want me to," she added when she couldn't decipher Dahyun's face, was she just asking out of curiosity? or she wanted the same as well? now the anxious one was Sana, but she wasn't showing it.

 

"I-I would like that as well, unnie," Dahyun replied letting go of one of Sana's hands so she could cover her blushing face with her own hair.  

 

"Then let's fix that…" Sana moved her head closer to Dahyun's and held her jaw with her free hand, "okay?" she looked for confirmation on Dahyun's eyes, and when the black-haired girl slowly nodded she moved and closed the small distance that was between them.

  


To Dahyun, Sana’s lips felt soft, sweet, even sweeter than what she expected, she always thought about how it would be like kissing her, Sana was such a sweet, caring, and happy person, you could see it on the way she would talk, or laugh, and now in the way she pressed her lips softly against her own.

To Sana, Dahyun’s lip felt warm, they felt needy, and she could also feel the way the korean girl was trembling next to her, so she slowly pulled away, already missing Dahyun’s soft lips.

 

The kiss was small but full of so many emotions, it was everything and more than they expected. As soon as they opened their eyes, Dahyun could see the smile on the blonde girl's lips, and somehow she felt safe, she didn't feel nervous anymore, so she smiled back.

 

"That was…" Dahyun started to say, and got interrupted by Sana's words "Wonderful"

"Yes, wonderful" the black-haired girl replied while she pulled away slowly, and felt Sana pulling her down into an embrace, she settled next to her, and held one of her hands, slowly caressing it.

 

They stood that way for a few minutes, in a comfortable silence, just staring at each other's eyes, but it ended when Sana whispered

 

"Are you feeling better?" and the black-haired girl just smiled, better wasn't the word, she was feeling perfect, happy, she didn't know how much she wanted this.

 

"More than better, unnie, thank you" She moved closer so her foreheads were touching, and both of them closed her eyes.

 

Maybe she wanted to know how things were going to be now, maybe she wanted that change because know she knew that Sana would really kiss her.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter @softestdahyun  
> https://curiouscat.me/softestdahyun  
> i hope you all enjoyed it, and feel free to talk to me about it there as well!


End file.
